


Uma Rã

by mayps



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Funny, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayps/pseuds/mayps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun e seu medo de anfíbios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uma Rã

**Author's Note:**

> Boa leitura!

\- SOCORRO LUHAN! – o mais alto entrou correndo dentro do quarto.

O loiro tirou a atenção do livro que lia e olhou para o mais novo. Sehun estava mais branco do que o normal, seus olhos arregalados, com apenas a toalha ao redor da cintura.

\- O que foi dessa vez?

\- Tem uma rã dentro do banheiro!

\- Tira ela de lá.

\- Mas... É nojento e... Ela pode pular em mim...

Luhan ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Está com medo de uma rã Sehun? – o menor começou a rir alto, fazendo o mais novo fechar a cara.

\- Não ria de mim hyung.

\- Ok... – Luhan respirou fundo, tentando acalmar os nervos. – Por que não joga sal em cima dela?

\- Como você é mau hyung, eu só quero tirar ela do banheiro, não matar a coitada.

Luhan revirou os olhos.

\- Vou tirar a rã de lá então.

O loiro entrou no banheiro, e começou a procurar a tal rã.

\- SEHUN, NÃO TEM NADA AQ-PUTA QUE PARIU!

Luhan gritou ao ver a “rã” e voltou correndo para o quarto, encarando o namorado que estava sentado na cama, prendendo o riso ao notar como o loiro estava alterado, o que dificilmente acontecia.

\- Pensei que fosse uma rã! Não um cururu! – sentou-se na cama também, e pegou o celular – Vou ligar para o Jongin.

Luhan digitou o número do amigo, e esperou o mais novo atender.

\- Alô? Jongin?

\- _Diz hyung!_

\- Lembra quando você colocou noz-moscada na minha comida mesmo sabendo que eu tenho alergia? E me fez ficar todo vermelho e inchado, bateu uma foto e postou no instagram, facebook e twitter?

\- _Luhan-hyung~~ você ainda está chateado? Foi mal. Mas tua cara estava hilária –_ o moreno riu, fazendo o loiro revirar os olhos mais uma vez naquela noite.

\- Você me disse que me recompensaria, a hora é agora, venha aqui em casa em 5 minutos.

Desligou sem esperar a resposta do outro, e voltou sua atenção para Sehun, que agora estava deitado na cama, apenas com a toalha em seu quadril.

Luhan mordeu o lábio. Ah como aquele garoto é uma tentação.

O mais novo, notando o olhar do menor sobre si, sorriu malicioso. Lambeu o lábio inferior, e puxou o loiro para ficar do seu lado. O menor sem protestos se deixou levar, logo tendo seus lábios atacados pelo maior. Sentiu-o passar seus dedos longos pela sua pele por baixo da regata branca e fica que usava para dormir, e enlaçou seus braços no pescoço do mais novo, puxando-o pela nuca para um beijo mais intenso.

E então a campainha tocou.

Os dois apartaram o beijo e com um longo suspiro, Luhan levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto, indo abrir a porta.

\- Então, como eu vou te recompensar _hyung_? – Kai disse com um sorriso malicioso, recebendo um cutucão e um olhar reprovador do garoto ao seu lado. – Ai Soo! Eu só falei brincando... – o moreno disse, fazendo uma carinha de anjo para Kyungsoo.

\- E você pensa que me engana com essa cara né, Jongin. – sorriu, passando pela porta quando Luhan deu espaço – Então, o que ele tem que fazer? Ele me arrastou aqui para ajuda-lo depois que você desligou na cara dele.

\- Bom... Assim... – Luhan fechou a porta depois dos dois entrarem, e foi seguindo pelo corredor, com os outros atrás de si – Tem uma rã no banheiro, o Sehun não quis tirar, nem eu, aí quero que o Jongin a tire de lá.

Jongin e Kyungsoo o olharam incrédulos.

\- Sério que você me chamou aqui pra tirar uma rã do banheiro? SÉRIO?

\- Olha Kai, você tá me devendo uma, então vai lá logo e tira aquela coisa de lá!

\- Aish... Só vocês mesmo. Pensei que não tivesse medo de rãs Sehun. – o moreno disse ao passar pela porta do quarto - E você também Luhan.

Então, Jongin entrou no banheiro.

\- HEY, NÃO TO ACHAN-MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA? – o moreno voltou ao quarto, de olhos arregalados. – PENSEI QUE FOSSE UMA RÃ, NÃO UM SAPO DO TAMANHO DE UM RATO!

\- Entendeu por que eu não tirei o bicho de lá? – Sehun disse, cobrindo seu quadril e suas pernas com o lençol.

\- COMO ESSA COISA ENTROU AQUI?

\- Sei lá como entrou, e para de gritar! Agora vai lá e tira o bicho do banheiro hyung! – Sehun disse já irritado com os gritos do mais velho.

\- E eu que não pego naquela coisa.

\- Mas você tá me devendo uma! Vai logo lá!

\- Vou de jeito nenhum, aquela coisa é tão grande que me deu arrepios.

\- Ah Jongin, tu só se finge de machão, aí quando é pra pegar um cururu e ti-

\- Se vocês já estiverem acabando de discutir, gostaria que alguém abrisse a porta para eu colocar o sapo para fora de casa. – Kyungsoo disse calmo, enquanto segurava o cururu nas mãos protegidas por luvas de lavar louça.

Os outros três o olharam surpresos e boquiabertos, aquele garoto segurava o anfíbio como se segurasse uma bola qualquer. Luhan se aproximou lentamente daquele garoto de olhos grandes e passou do seu lado, indo em direção à porta. Abriu-a e deixou Kyungsoo sair, andando até o pequeno lago do parque que havia ali em frente, deixando o sapo-cururu lá, logo voltando correndo para dentro da casa.

Jongin e Sehun ainda estavam no quarto, dessa vez olhando para o lugar onde antes Kyungsoo estava como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

\- Luhan, acho que é bom jogar as luvas fora, o cururu tem veneno no muco. – disse enquanto tirava as luvas e colocava em cima da bancada. Luhan apenas assentiu. – Jongin, vamos! Já está ficando tarde e você tem aula amanhã cedo! – Kyungsoo olhou para o moreno, que correu ao seu encontro.

\- Tá certo mamãe, vamos para casa. – Jongin segurou a mão do menor, agindo realmente como uma criança.

\- Não me chame de mãe. Sou mulher por acaso? Idiota. – mesmo com o que disse, Kyungsoo sorriu e entrelaçou seus dedos com os do moreno, arrastando-o de volta para casa, sem nem mesmo se despedir de Luhan ou Sehun.

Sehun ouviu a porta fechar e logo o loiro estava ao seu lado na cama, rindo bobo.

\- O que foi?

\- Acho que o Kyung pode ser mais assustador que minha mãe. – Luhan disse, deitando-se na cama e pegando seu livro.

Sehun riu e assentiu, concordando com o que o mais velho havia dito. Levantou-se da cama, segurando a toalha ao redor da cintura e enfim, foi tomar seu banho.

**Author's Note:**

> Kyungsoo, o único macho no pedaço ISGDUSAJHAM~  
> gostaram?


End file.
